1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that enables a handwriting input on a display surface, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a display device is known which enables a handwriting input on a display surface.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-226577 describes a technology in which when characters or the like are written on paper with a pen, the information written on the paper is computerized and transmitted to a server or a terminal.
In addition, as a display device that enables a handwriting input on a display surface, a display device is known in which an input coordinate on a display surface is detected with an input pen or the like by a method such as a resistive pressure method or a capacitance method and information such as a character is displayed on the basis of the detected coordinate information. In a display device, a coordinate pointing range on the display surface and a display screen are associated with each other. When the input pen is moved on the display surface, information such as a character is displayed on the display screen in accordance with the movement.